rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dora and Mike's Misadventure
"Dora and Mike! Where the deuce have you idiots been?" "Um, sorry about that, Stewie! We were exploring!" "Exploring, huh? Well because of your exploring, you're 42 minutes late! "Oops! Sorry Stewie and Brian!" "Don't apologize to us! Apologize to the yardmaster! Now stop yapping and park your train!" -Dora and Stewie, when Dora and Mike arrive in Connellsville Dora and Mike's Misadventure is the first short of the third season. It aired on May 21, 2017. Plot One evening, Mike is trailing on an eastbound freight train bound for Springfield. Mike starts complaining about the UP engines, but the other 4 tell him off. Later, they pass by a westbound BNSF manifest led by BNSF Dave, and Mike sees an SP boxcar and gets excited. A little later, he remembers 1980 when Ely (SIR) broke down around there and was rescued by Timothy (SIR), but complains about how annoying they were. May tells him off again. The next morning, Mr. Machich assigns Ash and Jared to take a mixed freight to Cheyenne, WY, Quagmire and Luigi to take a mixed freight to Green Bay, WI, and Mike to take a freight train to Highland Valley. Mike hesitates, but Mr. Machich orders him to do it anyway. As Mike is getting ready to leave, Quagmire and Luigi overtake them. This makes Mike mad. When Mike has the all clear, he races out of Springfield. The next day, he arrives at Highland Valley, where Nicholas is less than thrilled to see him. Nicholas and Mike have a little argument before Kaiba, Zane, and Jaden tell them to stop. They soon leave to continue taking their freight train to Cresson, PA. Sometime after they leave, Mike speeds along with his local bound for Industrial Wasteland. When Mike arrives, Adam arrives while pulling a local with Jose and insults Mike about the time in 1980 when he fell asleep and crashed into him. After Adam leaves, Mr. Dunn assigns Alan and Peter to take a freight train to New Jersey where they would later take the juice train to Florida, Darin, Dakota, and Tiffany to take a freight train to Richmond, VA, Josh and Chick to do helper duty at Sandpatch Grade, Andy, Dark Dream, and Asgore to take an autorack train to Cincinnati, OH, and Dora and Mike to take a freight train to Connellsville, PA. When Dora and Mike are ready, they proceed forward, only to get a red signal. Dora asks dumb questions about the signal, which annoys Mike. They are then overtaken by Darin, Dakota, and Tiffany. Later on the trip, they are stopped to allow Aaron, Neville, and Marie to pass by with the eastbound Capitol Limited. When they are clear to proceed, Mike is determined to make up time. Things go well until Dora makes an unnecessary stop to look at a tree. She then sees Trevor and asks who that is. Mike is even more mad. When they finally proceed, Mike realizes that they are late and is angry with Dora. Later when they arrive at Connellsville, Stewie demands to know why they are late. Dora tells him they were exploring, but Stewie is not impressed. Dora and Mike proceed forward to park their train. That night, they arrive back at Industrial Wasteland where Mr. Dunn is waiting to talk to them about why they were late. Mr. Dunn is annoyed to learn that Dora asked dumb questions and warns her not to do it again. The next morning, Nicholas and Ryusei have a good laugh about Dora and Mike's adventure while Peach, Daisy, Jared, and Mike pass by with an intermodal, as Mike is being sent home. Jared complains about trailing and Mike laughs at him since he lead Eddy around 2012. Daisy then tells Mike off, and Mike says he will make a grounded video out of Dora as payback when he gets home. Characters * Dora * Mike * Mark (cameo) * Minori (cameo) * Ash * Misty * Brock * May * Louise (cameo) * Dave (BNSF) (cameo) * Swiper (cameo) * Papyrus (cameo) * Cure Rouge (cameo) * Mr. Machich * Jared (UP) * Quagmire * Luigi * Boris (cameo) * John (cameo) * Kara (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Jordan * Nicholas * Lily (does not speak) * Lilim (does not speak) * Kaiba * Zane * Jaden * Evelyn (cameo) * Raymond (cameo) * Adam * Jose * Mr. Dunn * Alan * Peter * Darin * Dakota * Tiffany * Josh * Chick * Andy * Dark Dream * Asgore * Aaron (does not speak) * Neville (does not speak) * Marie (does not speak) * Jack (cameo) * Trevor * Bonnie (cameo) * Stewie * Brian (does not speak) * Bridget (cameo) * Benjamin (cameo) * Ryusei * Peach * Jared * Daisy Locations * Springfield Industrial * Highland Valley * Industrial Wasteland * CSX Keystone Subdivision Trivia * This short marks the first time of a few things: ** First short since Cameron Tricks His Friends. In addition, the first short of Season 3. ** First appearances of Ash, Misty, Quagmire, Bonnie, Stewie, and Brian. Also Mr. Machich's first appearance in Rails of Highland Valley. ** Brock, May, UP Jared, Zane, Kaiba, Alan, Peter, Andy, and Dark Dream's first speaking roles. ** First time Asgore has VoiceForge Wiseguy's voice and Jared has Officer Benthetrainkid's voice. ** First time Boris is seen in the H3 scheme and Bridget is seen in the Horsehead scheme. * It is revealed that Caillou and Dora brainwashed Mr. Edwards in Episode 3. * Episodes 2, 3, and 9 are referenced. Springfield Industrial Rails Episodes 1 and 2 are also referenced.. * May references the creator's catch where Caillou led her model. * Larry was likely pulling a short train, as when Dora and Mike stopped at the yard about 14 seconds later, Larry was out of sight. * It inspired the Tales on Springfield Railroad short "Dora and Joey's Misadventure". Goofs * There is lag on some scenes. * Mike pronounces "morons" and "Jacob" wrong. * Dora's speech is rushed when she says "Stupid Darin, Dakota, and Tiffany". * Boris is seen with nose lights instead of cab lights. * Dark Dream has a lightning bolt and her nose area is messed up. Short Category:Season 3 Category:Shorts Category:Work that inspired other users' work